


Am I the Last to Know? (Bi Awareness Week)

by totallyrandom



Series: LGBTQ Days [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bi Pride Day, Bisexual Awareness Week, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bisexuality, College Student Stiles, Getting Together, M/M, bi visibility day, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyrandom/pseuds/totallyrandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ohmygod. <i>Whatareyouwearing???</i>” </p><p>Derek tugs his shirt away from his skin to look down at it and then stops breathing. He had come home late and crashed without changing. Shit. <i>Shit.</i> He just stands there, stunned for a minute then turns around and walks back to his room, shuts the door, strips off the shirt, peels off his jeans, crawls in bed, pulls the covers over his head, and goes back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I the Last to Know? (Bi Awareness Week)

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some dumb fluff for Bisexual Awareness Week?

Stiles shows up at the new Hale House one Friday morning around 4 am in his last year of college with bloodshot eyes and a serious case of bedhead. No one had bothered to tell Derek that he was coming home for the weekend, though. And it’s _4 in the morning_. He just stands in the doorway staring at Stiles for a minute, with his mouth hanging open, drinking in the debauched sight in front of him. 

“Oh. my. god. Derek, please tell me there’s some coffee in this house because I just emailed in a 20-page paper and I’m dyyyyyyyyyyyying.” Stiles slides in past him and throws himself face-down on the couch. 

“Help yourself.”

“What? No. No! Do I look like I’m capable of operating complex machinery right now?” 

“But you drove here.”

“Ok. True. But you know better than most that I can pretty much drive in my sleep.” He pouts in Derek’s general direction and makes grabby hands. 

“Not your servant.” 

“But I _am_ your guest. So … ” 

“You helped design this house.” 

“Ok. Also true.” 

“Why are you here, Stiles?” 

“Huh?” 

“Why did you come here?” 

“It’s the pack house. Isn’t this where we’re all supposed to hang out? Where is everyone?” 

“At their own apartments and dorm rooms?”

“Riiiiiiiiiight.” 

“Why are you here?”

“This question again? Fine. Set me up a caffeine IV drip and I’ll tell you aaaaaaaaaall about it.” 

“Summarize and make it yourself.”

“Ugh.” He frowns up at Derek and then chokes on thin air. He blinks hard a few times, not trusting his sight. “What ... Oh my god. Am I awake right now? Or am I so tired I’m actually hallucinating?”

“What.” 

“Exactly!” 

Stiles smacks at his own face, shakes his head, blinks hard. But nothing changes. He flops a hand around in the general direction of Derek’s chest. 

Derek wrinkles his brow. Stiles leans closer, over the table toward Derek. Leans closer and closer. Plants one hand on the table and pats at Derek’s chest with the other. 

“ _What_.” Derek pushes him away. 

“Ohmygod. _Whatareyouwearing???”_  

Derek tugs his shirt away from his skin to look down at it and then stops breathing. He had come home late and crashed without changing. Shit. _Shit_. He just stands there, stunned for a minute then turns around and walks back to his room, shuts the door, strips off the shirt, peels off his jeans, crawls in bed, pulls the covers over his head, and goes back to sleep. 

A few hours later, Derek wakes up slowly, aware that he’s not alone but also not in danger. It takes him a minute to recognize Stiles’s scent and heartbeat, which is much closer than it should be considering Derek is in his own bed. He doesn’t bother opening his eyes. “And  _I’m_ the creeper?” 

Stiles huffs out a laugh. 

Derek sighs. “Why are you in here, Stiles?” 

Stiles whispers, “Erica and Boyd are in the kitchen.” 

“ … And?” 

“And I don’t want them to hear?” 

“Hear wha” He’s interrupted by something landing on his face. He’s not expecting it, not fully awake, not at all prepared for the overwhelming scent Stiles has left on the shirt that’s currently suffocating him. Stiles must have been holding it for a while, then. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, _oh_. Am I … um, am I the last to know? Does the pack know?” 

“ … Why would I tell the rest of the pack and not you?” 

“The _rest_?” 

“ … Yeah?” 

“Am I … pack?” 

“What,” Derek growls.

“I … you know … we’ve never … you haven’t … ” He sighs. “You never _said_.” 

“Didn’t know I needed to,” he mumbles. 

“You’ve been keeping _a lot of things_ from me, Derek. _Relevant_ things. … Things that are relevant to my ... " He huffs out a breath. "Are you gonna tell them, too?” 

Derek just twists the shirt in his hands. 

“You don’t have to. It none of our business, I guess. But no one’s gonna care. So you should just tell them. If you want to.” 

Derek shrugs, still twisting and untwisting the shirt. “Not a secret. Not on purpose, anyway.” 

“If it’s not a secret, why didn’t I know? Why did I only find out by accident?” 

“Does it matter?” 

"Matters enough for you to have a _bi pride shirt_ , apparently.” 

“I promised. Laura. _Before_. Once she found out. ... She walked in on … and … and she was _too_. We were going to go. Together. To Pride. It's huge in New York. And she bought us shirts. Yesterday was Bi Pride Day. Wanted to keep my promise. Wore it to Jungle.”

“You ... went to Jungle and announced you’re bi. ... And you came home _alone_?”

Derek gives him a flat look. “I don’t bring strangers here.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t date.” 

“Well, there’s dating and there’s, um, _dating_.”

“No.”

“ ... No. Not at all? … Are you ok with that? I mean … none of my business. Sorry. … Sorry.” 

“Too many bad experiences. Don’t want ... that anymore. Not with _them_.” 

They sit in silence for a minute. “So … do you still have Laura’s shirt?” 

“Yeah. She never wore it. It’s too small for me. But I can’t throw it out.” 

“Right. But …” 

“But?”

“But maybe _I_ could wear it. With you. Next year.”

“You … I … ” Derek gets out of bed and digs out the shirt. He walks up close to Stiles and holds it out, whispering, “It’s still Bi Awareness Week, if you want.”

Stiles pins him with a heated look. “Derek, there are so. many. things. I. want. But how about we start with pancakes? In matching shirts.”

 

***

 

That night, Derek frowns down at the shirt he’d accidentally torn off Stiles in his excitement to strip him naked.

Stiles shushes him, tugging Derek’s shirt off gently and dropping it on the dresser. “Keep this one and we’ll get new matching ones for next year, ok?”

Derek takes a deep breath and nods. Stiles gives him a gentle kiss before smiling wickedly and tackling him to the bed and using the torn shirt to tie Derek’s wrists to the bedpost.

**Author's Note:**

> Bi Visibility Day is September 23. [en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celebrate_Bisexuality_Day](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celebrate_Bisexuality_Day)


End file.
